Geek Magnet
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Nessarose is tired of being the geek magnet. She wants someone else, but only one person can help her. One problem, that person is going to KISS him in the school play!
1. Perfect Sister

Geek Magnet  
Inspired by the back of a book that I may end up reading once I get the money.  
Dedicated to: Ashley, AKA as TheGirlDefyingGravity the number one Bessa fan. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, the book "Geek Magnet"  
A/N: I like Galinda better than Glinda, so don't kill me

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hated my sister. She was perfect! She had the perfect black hair that held her face just right. She had the perfect tone of skin: green. It allowed her to wear beautiful black gowns that showed off her perfect hair and perfect black eyes. She had the perfect voice, too. Did I mention she was going to be playing the female antagonist in the school musical alongside her perfect best friend. Her best friend happened to have the lead and would be working alongside the most perfect of all things, one of my sister's friends as well, Boq. I smile just thinking about him, but scowl shortly after. Stupid Galinda was going to get to KISS Boq live on stage! With a million witnesses! Well, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but there will be witnesses and that's enough. Boq has the lead male part, and he will most likely succeed in amazing the audience with his charm, good looks, and... that's not the point. The point is Galinda and Boq are going to kiss, and I can't do anything about it! My sister walks by with Galinda.

"Hi, Nessa!" The blonde waves, smiling sweetly.

I try not to scowl. "Hi, Galinda." I move my arm in a robotic form, pasting a smile on my face.

"Isn't it great we all have parts in the play!" She gushes. "Nessa, you're going to make the cutest little fairy!" Because Young Lurline is such an important chaacter... I have, what, four scenes? One maybe two songs? Then I'm in the chorus the rest of the show, long forgotten.

"Thank you." I bite my lip. "You'll be great as Deanna, and Elphaba," I turn to my sister, "the wicked Spurella will be perfect for you."

I was saved by the bell.

"Oops! We have to fly Madame Morrible gives no mercy to tardiness." Galinda frowns a bit, as if she ha more to say. Like how great it's going to be to kiss Boq. How so many people will see it. How it will be the start of their happy relationship.

"Horrible Morrible." Elphaba said softly. The two girls laugh and walk off.

I head to my class, but am stopped by a short boy in one of my classes. He has glasses, curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and a checkered shirt. Another nerd. "Hello, Thomson." I nod, with a friendly smile on my face.

"H-hello, M-Miss... Nessarose." He stammers, his voice ridiculously laughable, though I stay calm.

"I really should be heading to class." I start to roll in the other direction, but he stops me.

"Wait!" I turn around, patiently letting him finish. "I... I brought you t-this rose, because of your name. A-and the flower itself is like you, beautiful b-but fragile, hence the thorns..." Thomson hands me the rose, which is in a nice little plastic holder.

I try not to sigh. "Thank you, Thomson." I smile. "It's a lovely gesture." The boy nods a bit and runs off.

I groan and toss the flower in the nearest trash can. Another nerd trying to win my love. I thought Thomson was different though. We were lab partners for three whole days, and his behavior never changed once. Why do all the GEEKS like me? I sigh and wheel myself over to the door to my class. Stupid wheelchair. I can't wait for next week...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I get a ride home from school with Elphaba and her perfect boyfriend... and his driver. All I can hear is the sound of them swapping spit. Occasionally, they'd mutter each other's names, but that was basically it. I looked out, the window and still saw them through the reflection. Though, after a bit of daydreaming, instead of Elphaba and Fiyero, I see Galinda and Boq. My eyes begin to well up with tears. Curse my overactive imagination! I bite my lip, but that doesn't help. I look at the floor in front of me, my red converse sneakers kicking slowly.

"Nessa?" A voice asks. I look up and see that Elphaba's loving-perfect-sister side comes back to the world. "Are you okay?"

"NO! Because that blonde bimbo is going to steal MY Boq! Before I even get my hands on him!" My mind screams. I nod slowly.

"You're crying." Fiyero says, looking at me now as well. Wow, you noticed? Because it's not already obvious that I have tears staining my pale face.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically, my voice heavier.

"Nessa..." Elphaba puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't 'Nessa' me! I'm fine!" I snap. I really shouldn't blame Elphaba, she's not trying to be perfect; that's just how she was born. I shouldn't blame Galinda either. It's not like SHE of all people would know I had a crush on Boq. Please, I never told anyone. "So..." I muse, playing with my window button. "Play rehearsals start tomorrow."

Fiyero scowls. "Don't mention it. That drama teacher is psycho! She put me as the Grumpy Traveler even though my performance of 'Too Sexy' brought the house down."

I sweatdropped at the memory. "I'm sure you'll do fine." Elphaba rolls her eyes. I say nothing, and let them get back to the couple stuff I secretly long for...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mmmm'k, so I guess this is what you call the prologue. It's in Nessarose's point of view, obviously. Basically you get that she's bummed out, right? People tell me if you like it! I'm going to BED! It's midnight so...  
REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
~obsessive-elphaba


	2. Galinda's Help

Okay, chapter two. I had to make Fiyero do the "Too Sexy" thing cuz it just seemed so in character, right? Well, Boq will appear soon, if not in this chapter (I make this thing up as I write, no planning ahead.) Here goes!

I sit in my bed listening to my iPod. I hum the one song I get to sing solo and frown. It's a stupid song. It's all about Little Lurline wanting to fly, and flapping her arms around and dancing around stage. Ugh. Boq's going to laugh at me.

But I try to look at the bright side. In six days I'll get to get out of this wheelchair! I'll join the sports teams I like... well, if I have any talent for them. Sports that involve balls and throwing... not my forte.

That's beside the point. The points ARE, in this context, I'll get out of this chair, and look stupid dancing. "Nessarose." My sister walks in.

"Hey, Fae." I say, sitting up in bed.

"Something is bothering you." Did I mention she knows everything. She gets perfect grades AND manages to be popular!

"Nothing's wrong." I shake my heads and take my headphones out.

"Come on, Nessa, tell me."

I frown and shrug a bit. "I... like a guy..."

Elphaba smiles. "Really? Who?"

"It doesn't even matter, because he likes someone else." I nearly shout.

"Aw, I'm sorry." She strokes my back.

"How do I win him over?" I ask through my pillow.

"Just be yourself, and-" I groan, interrupting her.

"You ALWAYS tell me that, and look how well that worked out!"

"Galinda told me the same thing..." I hear no more. Galinda. Boq likes Galinda. What better to get advice from her on how to win a guys heart?

It was decided. I would ask her at the play rehearsals.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Galinda was sitting in the auditorium, flirting with seven boys simultaneously. They weren't giving her weird looks or anything! I waited until most of them were gone and wheeled over to her. "Hi, Nessa!" She smiled down at me. "Excuse me, boys, but I really need to take this." She waves her hand in a slow motion, kind of dizzying motion and even blew one of them a kiss. "What's up?" She asked, applying some pink lip stick.

"Umm, I kind of like this guy, and-"

A squeal interrupts me. "Oh, Rosey! Your very first crush!" She smiles.

"And he kind of doesn't like me." She gasps a bit. "Can you teach me how to... flirt with boys?"

The blonde doesn't falter. She smiles wide. "Of course! Oh, sweet, this is going to be spectabulous!" She clapped. "You can come over to my house tomorrow after rehearsal."

"Thank you." I am so excited.

"Okay, students, let's start rehearsal. Glinda, darling, would you please set up for the fourth scene. Boq! Where's Boq?" The drama teacher, Miss. Sonny Reign, announces.

Galinda runs up to the stage. "Um, it's Guh-linda, and Boq was sick."

"Does he have his script?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"UNDERSTUDY!" The drama teacher calls, but no one stands up. That is until the incredibly cocky (and not just in one way) Fiyero runs up to the stage. "No." Miss. Reign narrows her eyes.

"I was born to play the lead! Come on!" Elphaba, who is backstage, is probably rolling her eyes. "Act out the scene with me."

"Cuz I sure won't..." Galinda mutters.

"Do you know the muffin man?" Miss. Reign asks. I know that's not in the script. I memorized Galinda's part just in case a terrible... accident happens...

"The muffin man!" Fiyero puts his hand on his heart, eyes wide. Actually a pretty decent performance. "Who... who lives on Drury Lane?"

"You're pathetic... Avaric! You'll be our understudy." I guess Miss. Reign still hasn't gotten over the time Fiyero put those snakes in her car.

"Mmmmm." Galinda hums, licking her lips. Something tells me that little acting kiss will be pretty realistic. "Tasty." I watch Avaric. He blushes a light red. Galinda winks. I can't tell if it's at Avaric or me, seeing we're next to each other. I think I picked the right mentor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Miss Nessarose, are you positive you'll be able to dance by show time. We need you for the show." Miss. Reign wheels me to my sister's car, which I'm not sure I want to be in, considering the fact Fiyero has been in one of his "moods" which I hope to comprehend soon.

"I'll be able to do it. I'm not that important anyway." I reply curtly.

"You are absolutely wrong! Without Young Lurline, the story would just be confusifying as your friend Galinda puts it. The audience wouldn't understand the matter and why it means so much to her." Miss. Reigns snaps her finger at me. "Every role, your role especially, adds greatly to the show."

I smile a bit, loving the feeling of being needed. "Thank you Miss. Reign."

"Don't thank me, sweet girl. I merely stated a fact." She smiles, and helps me lift out of the chair and into the car. I decided right there that she was my favorite teacher. Even if she didn't let me kiss Boq.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The back seat is the best view, if you actually want to see, of all the Fiyero annoying Elphaba drama. It starts with him playing with her hair. She snaps, pulling it back in a ponytail, which he bats at like a cat would. She'd side glare at him, and his smirk never fell. I wonder if Boq would be that way if I or anyone was his girlfriend. I immediately decided against that. I wouldn't like him if he were like Fiyero. "Fiyero, seriously! We are going to CRASH!" Elphaba growls at last.

"Fine..." He mutters softly, backing off. "Psycho lady..." I bite my lip to suppress my giggle. It basically described the seriousness of my sister driving. "Now you, Miss Nessarose." He turns to me.

"What honor do I have of informing you, Master Fiyero, of today? Please tell me you didn't forget your brain again."

"High five." Elphaba held back a hand, which I slap.

"You seem to have it made with that drama teacher, Sonny." He says, ignoring my jab.

"She prefers you call her Miss Reign. She's disgusted by all forms of disrespect." I correct.

"No wonder she hates you..." Elphaba muttered, Fiyero not hearing.

"Whatever, but you think you can score me a better part, like, I dunno, the lead maybe?" He seems to seriously want to be associated with theatre. That's a different Fiyero than I've seen.

"Why are you so anxious to be the lead?" I ask. "You don't perhaps want to kiss Miss Galinda." I wouldn't mind that actually. Getting him out of my life, and Galinda NOT kissing Boq, would be awesome. Elphaba cackles, Fiyero smirks. Did I miss something?

"Pssh!" He spits. "Galinda is the total obsessive girlfriend. She'll pout if you don't respond to her text within five minutes."

"What?" I didn't see how he would know that.

"Did we not tell you she and Fiyero used to date?" Elphaba mused.

"Not to mention her kissing skills aren't the best." Fiyero nodded. "Her stupid closed lip policy..."

"She breaks that after the fifth date." Elphaba informs.

"Well, I'm very impatient." Fiyero made a humoring noise with his mouth. "The lead is strictly to open some doors for me. I'm sixteen; I need to be thinking about college and my career." He shrugs, putting his hands behind his head.

"Dude, what happened to you?" I smirk at the exact opposite Fiyero behavior.

"Don't laugh." He frowns. "It's important."  
I don't discourage him to being himself again. Elphaba's got a two of a kind. One kind a jerk, the other an actually decent guy. Sounds like a bunch of head drama. But Elphaba, being perfect, can handle such things with ease.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wheel into the house. "I smell cookies." And sure enough my father is making chocolate chippys from scratch.

"Nessa! Fabela!" Frex smiles.

"Oooh. Cookies." Fiyero raids the stash, whilst Elphaba and me grab one. I go upstairs and think. Didn't Galinda help Elphaba... does that mean I'll get a guy like Fiyero? I frown. Boq wouldn't like me just because Galinda made me pretty... would he?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I am so GOOD! I have updated FIVE of my stories that people have been begging me for! I couldn't be happier! They SHOULDN'T be happier anytime soon. I'm giving them what I want. Reviews are very welcome (as I like to say, REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!) I have decided. Boq will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter. :) just in case you were wondering. Mmmm'k! Later gaters!  
~obsessive-elphaba_


	3. How to fix your hair

_I think I'm going to put this in for my own safety. No, I don't hate Fiyero, Elphaba, or any of the characters (except Frex a little... but that's because of the stories I read of him abusing Elphaba so... not REALLY) I noticed my writing isn't even expressing my opinion on the characters, but I still like it. Cool. It's all what Nessa thinks. Yes, I think Fiyero is a stuck up jerk, but that's why he's awesome. Nessa's wheelchair experience: You'll find out about that here. The same thing happened to me... except I didn't get hurt. Haha, it was a stupid move and I forgot to get the Coke. Galinda nicknamed Nessa "Rosey" like she did Elphie (musical wise... she was always Elphie in book) Ok... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT **Wicked in all it's glory is not mine.**  
_~obsessive-elphaba

I roll into class and see Boq sitting in his seat (which COINCIDENTALLY is right next to me) and smile, sitting down. "Glad to see you're feeling better." I comment.

"Yeah. It's terrible being sick."

"It's terrible being in this chair." I mutter.

"I heard you had to dance a lot in the show. You'll be able to do it right?" He asks.

"The show must go on." I reply, and he chuckles.

"How was rehearsals yesterday? Did anyone miss me?"

I wanted to say yes, but figured that would sound desperate. "We were concerned, but Miss. Reign assigned an understudy."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. I wanted to comfort him but I wasn't sure how. "Who'd they pick?"

"Avaric."

"Oh, not that bastard!" Boq snapped. He hated Avaric because he was rich, and good looking, and everyone loved him... etc. "I take it Miss Galinda was quite pleased with this." I felt like slapping him. Shouting at him to wake up and realize Galinda didn't love him!

"Actually, it was hard to tell seeing she was flirting with him, and every other boy in the auditorium." I wanted him to get upset. The sooner he accepts Galinda's lack of emotion towards him, the better.

"Damn it..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"No, no... it's not your fault." I smile at his kindness a bit. "So, your wheelchair? How exactly did you get yourself into it anyway?" That's right, I haven't told him.

"Well-"

"Class, take out your homework and..." I am interrupted by the all around respected Doctor Dillamond. Though, right now I was thinking very disrespectful things about him.

Boq nudges me and hands me a sheet of paper to tell him what happened. On the paper I write...

_Twas the night it was raining... Frex came home with the groceries in the car. We ran in and out of the house to get the groceries. Nessa slips and falls. The end._

He chuckles a bit, writing.

_You don't have a garage?_

I shake my head as he scribbles another note.

_Did you guys get all the groceries out?_

I kick him slightly.

_How could you be so heartless?!_

He chuckles and our note-passing soon ends. That doesn't stop me from floating through class. I even felt like flying out of class. I had touched Boq! He touched me - and FIRST! And we were risking getting in trouble for the other. Just to hear a story that could've waited. We were meant to be. School play be darned! Boq would never be with Galinda. "Nessa." A quiet voice calls to me. There are two boys, I believe some of Boq's friends. They know me pretty well.

"Crope, Tibbett." I nod, knowing some kind of crass remark would be made about the teacher or class. I loved those guys because they thought they were so cool but didn't have a clue.

"I was wondering." Tibbett nods.

"No, _I _was wondering," Crope interrupted. Dorks. "If you wanted to-"

"Go on a date with me!" Tibbett nearly shouted.

"With me!" The two boys fought over me. I know, I know, I should be psyched that they all love me! They want me, but I don't want them. All I want is Boq, and I can't have him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Spurella!" I hear Galinda snap. She sounds like she's on the verge of tears. I'm not surprised she's the lead actually. "How-how could you do this? You-you ruined your only chance at happiness!"

"Ruined my chance!" My sister spat. They sounded like enemies. "You don't understand at all do you? See, if _I _can't be happy, NO ONE WILL!" My sister throws a hand in the air, which would send a swarm of magic fairy dust (since Spurella was a descendant of Lurline) blinding Deanna for the amount of time needed for her to escape. Of course, in the real performance, that is. For a second, I'm concerned. Did they have a fight this morning? But the two burst out laughing as soon as Miss. Reign shouts "cut!"

"You'll never be happy again, Spurella!" Galinda pokes, giggling uncontrollably.

"Well, neither will you now that I'm around." The girls laugh some more. Gasping for breath, they sit on the stage.

I roll up to them.

"What did you think, Rosey?" Galinda smiles, tossing her hair.

"Wow." I nod curtly. Really, I don't know what to say. They were amazing.

"Thanks." Elphaba smiles at me. She had perfect white teeth, too, but this time I just kept smiling.

"Alright, students. Rehearsal is over." Miss. Reign nodded to us. The auditorium filed out immediately except for me, Miss. Reign, Galinda, my sister, and a very reluctant Fiyero.

"You're going to be careful on that road, right, Glin?" Elphaba warned.

"Elphie, please! I'll be extrariffically careful! I haven't had _that _many wrecks." Galinda rolls her eyes, a trick I believe she actually mastered from my sister. "Rosey and I will have such a great time!" She squealed and pushed me to her car.

I thought I'd never see a pink car in my life. Especially not a pink convertible beetle which is exactly what Galinda had. Of course, the car was perfect for her. Cute, even. I don't think I'd want to drive it though. "So, Nessa, first things first. Who is this guy you like?"

"Do I have to tell you?" I shrink in the seat. Something tells me my mentor won't be too happy with the news.

"But of course, silly! That way I'll know exactly what to target." She shoots me a smile before turning back to the road.

"Well..." I pause. Target? Target what? "I like..." She nods but doesn't get impatient. "Boq." I whisper. Never in my life have I admitted I liked a guy before. At least, out loud.

"Boq?" She asks, her ears perking up. "That's perfect! I know exactly what to do!" She squeals and turns on Upland Road. Galinda once again gets into my head, making me think. How does she know so much about boys? Turning into her driveway, she jumps out of the car and shakes her head. "This is too easy! I'll show you all my little tricks just because you're special!" She giggles. I think I'll always like Galinda... at least, now that I know the kiss with Boq will definitely not mean a thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"First things first. Let me show you how to fix your hair." She grabs a brush and looks at me. "We could do so much with your hair..." She mused. "Layers or bangs..." She whispers adjusting my hair with her hands. Was she going to cut it?

"You're going to... cut my hair?" I knew Galinda was a bit of a clutz. Her, scissors, my head...

"Don't be nervous, silly! I _know _how to cut hair." She rolls her eyes. "I'm thinking of minoring in beauty." She giggles, tugging a brush through my hair and snipping at my hair. It doesn't calm my nerves that she's humming and dancing why doing so. "So, you and Boq. How'd you guys get started?"

"Well... we kind of haven't gotten started yet?" She should know the only reason I'm here is because I _want _to start with Boq, not already have.

"Rosey." She sighs, making abnormal arm movements. "Rosey, Rosey, Rose! You and Boq. You're friends. How did you start?"

Ohhhhhh. I can't believe I didn't figure that out. "We're in a book club together." I say.

"Ooh! And, hehe, does he have an eye for you?"

"No." He has an eye for _you_.

"Who does he like then?"

"Do I have to tell you?" I whisper yet again.

"It'll only work if we know what the competition is like and how to contradict her. So... who's she?" Galinda persisted for an answer.

I inhale deeply. "He likes you."

She blinks, almost unsure for a while. "Really?" I nod. "Well, that's perfect! Of course, I'm beautiful, but you're GORGEOUS! And he'll drop dead the moment he sees you!" I kind of doubted looking "gorgeous" in a wheelchair. I can't stand up, and everyone - even the shortest munchkins - look down at me. "Hmm... we need to get you some bubble gum!" Rummaging through her things, Galinda hands me a piece of strawberry Oz Glob Gum. "Chew, and I'll know what to do with you!" Since when does chewing gum have to do with anything? Then again, she's the expert. "Ooh! Highlights!" She claps. "I'll be back in a clock tick!" She runs out the room.  
I sigh, picking up a small mirror and studying my reflection. I'll admit, it's the best haircut I've had in my life. Would Boq notice if I got my hair highlighted too? Would he think I was pretty? I guess there was only one way to find out. "Okay, I'm back! Miss me?" She giggled, holding up a shower cap. "We're going to highlight you with red." Oh joy...  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_This chapter's up!!! I'm listening to Beauty and the Beast and may even do a Fiyeraba to it. Something a little different than Elphaba being the ugly one... nevermind, too complicated. Oh-oh, the Beast can't read: Fiyero! Hahahaha I see a lot of similarities between Belle and Elphaba too... pssh! Stop attacking me plot bunnies!!!!!  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	4. Different

_Hi, readers! I am sooooo sorry for not updating. One of my computers got a yucky worm, and my back up computer's battery didn't work. but I'm back!!!! Miss me? Well, hope you like Boqqy's reaction. :o) Oh, yes - REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_  
~obsessive-elphaba

_PS: Please excuse any typos :o) thanx!_

I look at myself in the mirror. Galinda told me to wear a hoody until tomorrow, which is now today. Funny thing, I didn't bring a hoody with me. Who knew GALINDA owned one? But as I stared at my reflection, I felt my cheeks burning hotter and hotter. It couldn't be I actually thought myself pretty? I couldn't be pretty - just couldn't. I wish I could put the hoody back on and forget it. This was totally new, thinking so well of myself. I felt like such a snob. "Elphaba!" I call to my perfect sister. Surely seeing her so beautiful would make me doubt myself.

Elphaba came in as fast as she could. "Yessa, Nessa?" I can tell she hasn't looked at me yet. Sure enough, my plan worked, and I immediately felt dumb for even thinking I was pretty. "Wow," Elphaba starts, smiling at me, "You look amazing."

I shake my head. "No I'm not. _You _of all people can't tell me that."

"It's only true, Nessarose. You've always been tragically beautiful, now you've been... Galindafyingly beautiful." Elphaba nods reassuringly.

"Galindafying?" I repeat.

"You'll sure to win Boq's heart." She walks out the door after that. I blush madly. How could I have trusted Galinda with that secret.

I sigh, rolling to school - my daily exercise. I can't wait to walk to school again. Four days...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sit in class, early for once. The whole time I've been getting funny looks from guys - and not just geeks. I smile sweetly at each of them; then my heart nearly stops beating when Boq walks into the room. He high fives Crope and walks obliviously to his seat. "Good morning, Nessa." He says, turning to face me. His face changed to one of pure "whoa."

"Good morning, Boq." I nod. "You seem happy today."

He looks at me for a minute before blinking and saying, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I toss my hair with an offended fashion Galinda had taught me.

"It's just... you... you're..."

"Yes?" I nod him on.

"You look... different." He decides on. I've often heard my sister described as that, so I frown just as she would. "No, different... good." Boq assures me.

"Thank you?" I chuckle. a bit.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"So what's up that's so happy?" I ask.

He doesn't answer right away and just stares at me for a while. I stare at him, and I feel like I'm flying again. After a while he snaps out of it. "Huh?" He asks dumbly.

It takes me a while to remember exactly what I said. "Oh, um... why are you so happy?" I ask.

"Because there's only four more days until the show. Isn't that great?" My stomach churns with guilt for hating Galinda.

"Yep." I nod.

"And you'll get out of your chair. That's awesome." Boq made a note for my account, not subliminal as it was with Galinda, but deliberately. I bite my lip, unable to hide my smile. It was working.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Galinda yaks on and on about random gossip she's heard at school. I don't see why she spreads it - to me especially. It's not like any of the people I hang out with care for it. "So..." She looks at me, and I quickly look at the road. "What did Boqqy think of you?"

"It's working." Is all I can say for sure. I know it's working; I can feel it. Though that may lie heavily on the fact that I _want _it to work.

Galinda squeals. "Great! And guess what?" I don't dare say anything to that peppy voice. "We're going to work on clothes today!"

What was wrong with my clothes? I ask myself, but wouldn't dare say it aloud. Galinda knows best. "Cool." I nod.

"Be more excited! This is swankifying!" She cheers.

"No fair, you stole that word from Fiyero!" I've heard enough of Galinda _and _Fiyero to know they take pride in their wordly creations.

"How do you know he didn't steal that from me?"

"Because, believe it or not, he's at my house more often than you are." I shiver, remembering the night he spent the night... and in my room too!

"Poof." She pouts before swerving into her driveway. Pushing me at speed limits I didn't even know was possible for a chair, she runs to her closet. I veer into it as she looks around, and realize why I never see her in the same thing twice. She tosses out a blue and white dress and I think of that new kid Dorothy - such a wannabe. Who am I to talk, though? "OOH!" She squeals, pulling out a purple dress for me to wear. It's elegant, but not too formal. I don't think it would look good on me though. "It's perfect isn't it?" The blon smiles proudly and tosses it to me. "You change while I find some accessories." And she disappears into the closet again, singing a song from the show.  
_  
Only four more days until the show. Isn't that great?_

Boq - or "Boqqy" as I should probably learn to call him - had a great love for performing. I bet his kiss with Galinda will earn them a standing ovation.

_Isn't that great?_

I frown sadly, my forehead wrinkling with nervousness. "Found the perfect shoes to go with - Rosey, what's wrong?" Galinda was by my side in second, like a good friend would be. I shake my head. "Tell me." Her voice sounds far too serious to be Galinda.

"Y-you know that... kiss you have with Boq in the play?" I stutter, not wanting to bring this up. It would be very awkward.

Instead of what I was expecting, Galinda smiles softly. "Now don't you worry your little head about that." She shakes her head. "Look, I have the whole kissing thing nailed out. Watch." She leans in, and I'm positive she's going to hit my lips - positive. But she hits right beside my lips. My eyes widen with realization. Acting kisses are really nothing. They don't mean a thing. And if they're done the... Galindafied way, they aren't even real kisses. She smiles reassuringly at me. "Now don't worry, Rosey, I'd never think of stealing your man."

"Well, he isn't exactly my man..." I mumble.

"Stop doubting yourself, Rosey!" Galinda shakes her head. "And even if that were true, he would be your man real soon.

I say nothing for a minute, the silence sort of relaxing - until I realize this is Galinda. "Now about those shoes..." I say, before she picks up on how wonderifferous these shoes are. How they were Emerald Brand, not the faux Wizard's brand. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe how amazing I looked. And it was just my style. Add a strip tease and I could go to the Halloween Dance Party as a Kumbric Witch. I looked pretty good; I have to admit. "I look nothing like myself." I chuckle lighthearted.

"Stacey and Clinton don't know what they're doing giving us disgusticifying rules. If they're so good, why not do it themselves?" Galinda twirls the scissors, which she used to hem my dress with, on her finger.

"They're not as professional as you." I comment.

"Maybe I should have my own tv show." Galinda poses like a superhero.

"No!" I shake my head. "Then you wouldn't be here to help with my problems."

Galinda giggles. "I wouldn't dare leave you, Rosey." She hugs me as un-awkward as is possible and pushes me over to her car. "But it's about curfew time for you. You'll never guess what tomorrow is!"

"You're probably right." I reply with a shrug. I especially feel guilty now for hating Galinda. She's the sweetest girl I'll ever know. Not to mention random, loud, happy, and clumsy, but that's Galinda for you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Okay, obviously there should be... four more chapters of this, plus a possible epilogue - along with a sequel! Since I'm so Bessa-moody, I may very well publish another chapter of this, and work on a Seddie too... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT_  
~obsessive-elphaba


	5. Boqqy's acting SO weird

_Ow... I'm holding my computer propped on my knee and it fell and hit my nose... it really hurts. ANYWAY, here's another chapter especially dedicated to TheGirlDefyingGravity (even though the whole thing is dedicated to her...) for being my most loyal reader :o) btw, I'm getting her hooked on the ":o)" smiley (RENT!) haha okay, I'll stop rambling and you can.... read, then... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba

I decide to walk to school today. It hurts a little, and I'm a bit sore... especially in the heels Galinda gave me. Oh well! It just feels great to be... average sized height again. I can't very well say I'm tall, what with the basketball players and...

"Nessa?" A familiar voice says, flowing into my ear.

"Oh, hello, Avaric." I smile simply. Avaric and I kind of sort of friends. We've acquainted once or twice. Just because Boq hates the guy doesn't mean I have to.

"Nessarose, you look... wow." He nods, looking me over a bit too much - making me very uncomfortable.

"Thank you." I reply with a nod. Another familiar face joins us. "Hi, Boq." I should take this route more often, knowing Boq lives here... or would that be stalking? And didn't Boq take that stupid yellow bus?

"Nessa." He nods politely, and I can tell by his wrinkly forehead that he's holding back a scowl. "Avaric."

Avaric ignores him, focusing still on me. "Do you want to do something after school today?"

"We have play rehearsals." Boq and I reply simultaneously. He must still be pissed with the understudy thing.

"We can skip it." Avaric leans in so close that I think he's going to kiss me, but I pull back.

"No thank you, Avaric." I say before strolling ahead of the boys, who start arguing.

This is getting out of hand. All I wanted was for Boq to like me. Now the popular boys like me too? Geek magnet be darned, I don't want to be the popular magnet either! I just want to be the Bog magnet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Boq and I lost Avaric a few blocks ago, and it was dreadfully silent for two best friends like us. "So..." Boq starts. "You and Avaric, eh?"

"What?!" I nearly jump with the surprise. "Where would you get such an idea???"

"Well he was..." Boq shrugs.

"Boq, how many girls do you see Avaric moon over daily?" I ask.

"But never you." He shakes his head.

"Is there a problem with me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No." He answers quickly. "Just... boys aren't supposed to swarm around you like you're... Galinda." I frown. Not her again.

"Boys can swarm around me all they want." I cross my arms, wobbling on my legs a little.

"I know..." Boq mutters. "But it isn't right."

"But it is for Galinda."

"No, just..." I didn't let him get another word in as I ran down the street. "Nessa!" I hear him call. Before I can get much farther I fall onto a park bench and rest my aching legs.

A certain someone jogging with an iPod filled with Idina Menzel songs finds me. "Nessa?" Elphaba asks. "What happened?"

"Boys." I reply simply, careful not to say who. "Running."

"Hop on." she pulls my carefully folded chair out of her backpack. "Nice mileage, by the way." She comments and pushes me to school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I roll into class and see Boq. I see Avaric. I see everything. "Doctor Dillamond." I say, staying in the front.

"Hmmm..." He doesn't look up from his papers.

"May I use the restroom?" I ask, and wait for his stern nod. I know I just got there, but it's too much.

Trying to roll fast, I run into someone. "I'm sorry." The voice says, her papers dropped. I can't take it anymore; I burst out sobbing. "Miss Nessarose, deary, are you all right?" The voice belongs to Miss. Reign.

"No!" I wail, louder than I should. If the bell rings, I'll surely be teased.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Boq loves Galinda! Avaric loves me! And Galinda's going to kiss him!" Fake kiss or not, Boq will eat that moment up for life and die a happy man.

"Nessarose." Miss Reign tilts my chin up and looks at me. "You mustn't think that way. From what I've known, Avaric 'loves' every girl he lays eyes on. Boq, well you can''t very well decide how his feelings are, but I can guarantee you it isn't love." She shakes her head slowly. "Now, Galinda is a brilliant actress. She'll take care of that kiss and make it remembered, but it won't be the same as for real." Screw therapy; I was feeling better already. Miss Reign smiles at me. "Boq would be a lucky boy to love someone like you."

"And Galinda." I nod, my tears drying. I can tell she's confused by my sudden change in emotion. "Look at her. She's beautiful and amazing without even trying. She's sweet to everyone that she lays eyes on. If Boq _does _love her, he'd be very lucky to have her."

Miss. Reign's eyes move upward and widen a bit. Then she looks back to me. "You're both lovely girls." She smiles, a bit awkwardly, but I can't tell because she's some professional actress. Turning my head I can see a bit of blond hair running around the corner of the hall. Definitely male... but who? "Don't worry, my pet. Everything will be okay." I don't hear, I'm too preoccupied with the boy.

"You saw him, right?" I whisper. "Who was that."

"Nessa, I haven't a clue what you mean." Miss. Reign shakes her head and tries to go back to the previous conversation, but I roll off, eager to find out who he was. Who had heard. Who would spread the gossip. Who would be getting a visit from my sister's boyfriend, who just so happens to be great at beating people up.

But I turn the corner and find, much to my surprise, Boq. Had he heard me? Many emotions ran through me and I forced them not to come out my cheeks. "Hi, Nessa." He smiles shyly, a hint of discomfort evident. He's not a professional actor. "What's up?"

"I was using the bathroom." I say.

"Oh, right. Me too." He nods swiftly.

"The bathrooms are at the other end of the hall." I comment.

"Yeah?"

"Yup..." I look down. "Boq, you didn't perhaps hear any of that, did you?" My face does turn red. Elphaba and I can be Christmas for Halloween. She green, me red.

"What do you mean?" That already tells me he had, the way he laughs.

"Oh." I turn around and roll back towards Doctor Dillamond's room.

"Wait, Nessa!" I hear and stop in my tracks. "Where you going?"

"Class."

"Oh yeah..." He mutters to himself lamely. "You want to get a smoothie instead?" I give him a look.

"Skip class?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah... I guess. We'll check out first, if you'd like." Boq shrugs.

This was the weirdest thing ever. Boq heard every word and wants to buy me a smoothie? There has to be a catch... He's probably going to report me for skipping and use his acting skills to say otherwise. "Sure..." I find myself accepting the offer.

He smiles softly. "Awesome. Let's go." He wheels me to the elevator shaft. I don't know why I'm happy. There'll surely be trouble soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_(Think of it anyway you want - I call it a date XD)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Play rehearsals was great. Just _wonderful_. And when I say wonderful; I mean horrible. I'm not the best at sarcasm like some people... Well, Miss. Reign is working on the kiss scene. After all I said to her, trusted her with, she does this to me! Boq looks very nervous, almost like he was about to betray someone. "Argile." Galinda says, though it seems like she's whispering.

Boq rushes to her side. "You're all right, my sweet?" He asks, holding her hand. The same hand I want to bite off right now.

"I'm afraid not..." Galinda coughs. "She got me Spurella struck me, right before her death." Galinda smiles weakly. "I magicked her. I really did it..."

"Deanna, no. Stay with me!" Boq says, louder than he should I notice.

"Argile. It's too late for me. Her spirit's still out there... You'll hunt for it."

"I'll find it and destroy it." He stomps his foot. "But you can't die on me now. You won't!"

"Argile..." Galinda cups his face. "Go on..." She is supposed to kiss him now, right now, but she sits up and smiles greatly at her audience. Pfannee and ShenShen are crying their eyes out at such a performance, Boq looks more relieved than disappointed. I wonder really what's gotten into him. Avaric, smoothies, relief. He shouldn't have been fighting with Avaric for looking at me; he shouldn't have bought me a smoothie after I just ripped the seams holding our friendship together out; and he definitely should NOT be relieved he didn't kiss Galinda Upland, love of his life. My world is being turned upside down right and wrong. I bite my lip and think. "ROSEY!!!!" A very peppy voice said.

"I don't get it..." I shake my head. "Why didn't you kiss him?"

"Silly!" Galinda rolls her eyes and bops me on the head. "You can't do the kiss until the show, duh! It just makes no sense if I had kissed him now."

"Oh." I still didn't get it, but I smile and nod as she wheels me out. I don't remember much more about the night, except that Galinda was doing make up and jewelry. Boq was, what's that word, confusifying me. And I just don't know what he's doing...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hilooooo, folksies! It's obsessive-elphaba's latest chapter. Hope you know what's going on with Boqqy because Nessa sure doesn't! Okay, this was a lot of filler and a lot of Bessa. But not complete filler because Boq's thinking is a major part of this story. Kinda like it would be with Fiyero and Elphie, but that's a totally different story. If you notice any typos, please ignore them because I'm not the perfect Elphaba so, muahahaha. REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	6. Once Upon a Mattress

_I am soooo excited to be almost done with this story. NOW, today is a Friday, so that means the play is on a Saturday. Comprende? If I did the math wrong... well, shoot me. I'll be off by one day for sure. Okay, here goes!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TOMORROW I GET OUT OF MY WHEELCHAIR!!!!! I am so excited that if I could, I would dance. Of course, I have to save my dancing skills for the show. Speaking of the show, it's tomorrow, and I just can't comprehend it. I know what I'm supposed to do, but I am still figuring out Boq. That kiss is going to be life-changing for him, but I don't know why in the heck he would be nervous. It's not like Galinda is going to hate him for it. It's not real, part of a performance. And I want to rip Galinda's head off. Not just because of the kiss, but because she is making me wear make up. I've never worn anything more than lip gloss in my life. I'm not as girly as some may think. ANYWAY, my life is basically turning into a vortex of pain. Sure my wheelchair is somewhat painful, but... It may sound completely stupid, but I think Boq may be "the one." Yeah, I know I'm "too young" for love, but he makes my insides tingle. However confusifying he may be, I can't help myself. Though I love Galinda dearly and want Boq to be happy, I always get so angry whenever I think of the two.

"Nessa!" A whispery voice calls to me and a note lands in front of me. Boq's messy hanwriting says:

_You excited about tomorrow?_

I write back.

_Totally! The show is going to be amazing!_

With a sort of frown on his face, he writes.

_Yeah, that too, but I was talking about you getting out of your wheelchair._

He probably doesn't realize how touched I feel for his concern.

_Oh yeah, duh. I'm uber excited!_

_Uber?_

Boq raises an eyebrow at me.

I roll my eyes.

_It means very, really, and stuff of that nature. Not to be confused with duber._

He gives me a small smile.

_On a scale of one to ten, how excited are you to be taller than me again?_

How excited am I..

_7, give or take._

He frowns with mock hurt, and I smirk.

_Fine! Be that way! Witch!_

I can just hear him grumbling. Though I can't float out of class today because if I did, Boq would notice. We're walking down the hall to my locker. I don't know why; he usually just goes to his locker at the other end of the hallway. "Heyyyyy, Nessa." A presumably seductive voice says. I only feel disgusted, pardon "disgusticified."

"Umm, Avaric." I nod nervously, wheeling backwards.

"Avaric." Boq mutters, stepping in front of him.

"Boqqy, how are you. Long time no see." Avaric smiles politely. "I was wondering, if after rehearsals, maybe Nessarose would like to get a smoothie with me."

"The only person she'll be getting a smoothie with is me." Boq narrows his eyes. A fight is sure to occur.

"Guys." I roll in between them. "I already have plans with Galinda tonight." This does not look good. Avaric is too in love with me, and Boq's unending hatred over him is causing him to act protective over me. It's sweet, but not really. I'm sure Avaric were Crope or Tibbett he would let me go to Wizard Smoothies... But it was Avaric.

"See, Av. Leave the girl alone. She's busy." Boq says and pushes me away. "What gives that boy a right to try to buy you a smoothie." He mutters.

"Maybe he likes me." I say sarcastically, knowing it isn't true. maybe it'll make him chuckle instead of scowl like that.

"He doesn't like you. He can't like you." Boq shakes his head at an impossible thought.

"And why can't he?" I snap.

"He just _can't_. Okay? Come on, we have to get to class."

"I have to go to my locker." I release myself from his grip. A little too quickly, I roll away. Boq is so shallow! He's not letting me fight my own battles and just because the guy is Avaric. I slam my locker shut and grit my teeth. Love stinks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dress rehearsal! The show is tomorrow, people! We have to get focused!!!" Miss Reign is DEAD SERIOUS today. I'm kind of afraid of her right now.

Boq sits by me, dressed as Argile. "Hey." He says. I huff and cross my arms, not looking at him. "Are you still mad about the Avaric thing?"

"Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"Spurella and Deanna are having their fight now." Boq replies, seemingly relieved I'm talking to him. "Listen, it was really stupid what I said about Avaric liking you. It's just..."

"I get it, Boq. You hate Avaric, but that doesn't mean you can pull me away from him. What if I really like him?"

"Now I know that isn't true." He says, almost rolling his eyes. "But it was wrong. You guys could've been friends. Also..." He smirks suddenly. "I can pull you away from anybody!" he grabs the handles on my chair and spins me around the auditorium. My anger soon turns into giggles of protest.

"Boq, let me go!" I giggle. Elphaba and Galinda are totally ignoring us; they're so professional.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Boq smiles, giving me a hard push into a few mattress from last year's show. Falling out of my chair I laugh, my face buried in the mattress. Boq bounces on beside me.

"You're a jerk; you know that, right?" I chuckle. We're in the back of the auditorium now, so not many people can hear us. Take it, we don't have our microphones.

"I had no idea." He beams brightly. And just for a moment, I think time froze at just the right moment. Boq's eyes fell on my eyes and our faces move closer and closer and...

"BOQ!" We pull away simultaneously. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON STAGE!" Miss Reign looks rabid.

"Um, yes ma'am." Boq runs up to the stage to do his scene.

"This is one of our last rehearsals, we have to nail it!" Miss Reign snaps.

I have decided Miss Reign is my least favorite teacher.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Galinda drives me to her house slower than usual. "So." She says, always starting her questions with that. "I saw you and Boq today. You aren't perhaps..." The blond lets me figure out the rest.

"What? Um, no!" I laugh slightly. As much as I want to say yes, I can't because lying will get me into so much trouble. Not to mention, Boq will hate me for it.

"Oh? You guys were flirting pretty heavy at the auditorium."

"Flirting?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The way he pushed you around the auditorium, and on the mattresses. You were totally about to kiss! I just know it!"

"N-no we weren't."

"Oh, Rosey! You're in denial!" Galinda rolled her eyes. "Sweet, I could totally see it in both your eyes!" She squeals. "You two are the cutest couple EVER!" She drives into her driveway and skips to help me out of the car.

"We aren't together... yet..." I shake my head.

"Denial." Galinda says, the smile never leaving her face.

"I'm not in denial."

"Denial."

"I'm just listing the facts."

"It's time to accept the facts, Rosey!" Galinda cheers. "Boq loves you!"

"He does not." I shake my head.

"Want proof?"

"Yes." I can't believe I'm so stubborn.

"I _know_ these kinds of things!" Galinda gives me a grin wicked enough for Elphaba. "Elphie was just like you when I was setting her up with Fifi." She sighs at her memories. Fifi? Bleh.

I roll into the house. Though I'm thrilled to be compared to my sister, I say, "I'll have to see it to believe it."

Galinda breathes an exaggerated breath. "DENIAL!" She shouts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_MUSICAL TOMORROW!!!! Yay! You like this? A little? A lot? A lotta lot? REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT! :o)  
_~obsessive-elphaba


	7. The Grand Finale!

_You thought I meant storyline when I said tomorrow, huh? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG SUCKAS! Now, I am so proud of myself, this story coming to quite the convenient closing :o) Epilogue should be up soon. Also, my dad and brother and I found a little kitten that could've been the Kate Monster/Nicky for our babies Princeton and Trekkie, but but but MY DAD WOULDN'T LET US KEEP IT!!!! :o( I think I'm gonna cry! BUT if it comes back three days in a row, my dad said "maybe." AND we fed it so the chances are higher! NO COLLAR! :o)  
_~obsessive-elphaba

It was Saturday morning and far too early to be awake, I'd say. Unfortunately, my perfect sister has perfect attendance to everything and is never tardy, so I'm lazily sitting in her car on the way to practice. Elphaba smiles knowingly at me through the mirror. What does she know? Come on! Then a bouncing bubbling blond jumps into the passenger seat and squeals, "THE PERFORMANCE IS TODAY!!!" That made my eardrums ring. A week with Galinda does not get you used to it, believe me. "AND ROSEY! YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CHAIR!!" I look around and don't see it anywhere. I feel like squealing myself! Elphaba rolls her eyes as I figure out that _that _was what she knew about.

"I know!" I smile at Galinda and do a sort of break dance move from the back seat. She giggles and pats my head.

"You're so cute. Ooh! And have you heard any word from Boqqy yet?" She wiggles her eyebrows a bit.

"Boqqy?" Elphaba sounds a bit confused, a new thing for her.

"Only the cutest guy to ever walk the planet!" Galinda gushes. "He's Rosey's soul mate!"

Elphaba gives me a questioning look through the mirror, and I shrink down into my seat. "Boqqy?" She repeats. "Do you mean Boq?" My sister smiles as my pale face turns red. "Nessa, why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

"Because all you tell me is 'Be yourself' and it doesn't work for me." I shake my head.

"But you could've still _told _me." She rolls her eyes, before looking back to the road. Perfect sister, perfect argument.

"And they're sooooooo close to getting together! I'm so excitified! And I started it all!" Galinda cheers, presumingly forgetting the kiss scene. No doubt Boq will NOT forget that for a while.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sit in the auditorium and kick my feet up. It feels good to feel my legs. "Oh my Oz, what have you done to Nessarose Thropp?" I look to the side and see Boq.

My heart flutters as I stand up. "I had a growth spurt." He's a few inches shorter than me. I smirk evilly and he pouts.

"Great, now it's official I'm the shortest kid in school."

"Awww, poor little Boq. Doomed to live the life of a Munchkin." I tease. We sit down. "Are you excited about the musical?"

"Yeah... but I'm nervous." He looks at his shoes.

"Why? You're not the one who hasn't practiced her part all week."

Chuckling a little, Boq shrugs. "I guess you're right."

"You'll be great." Boq smiles gratefully as Miss Reign calls him up stage to do a solo song. Proclaiming his love for Deanna. Sighing, I'll just have to wait for my scene.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my Oz, oh my Oz, oh my Oz, oh my Oz..." Galinda, or as her stage name is Glinda, paces backstage. "Is this bonnet on right? Is my dress poofy enough? Are all 56 curls in place? Breath mint!" Elphaba feeds a peppermint to the nervous blond.

"Galinda, you'll-" I try.

"It's Glinda!" She snaps. "The GUH is silent."

"Glinda." I start again. "You'll be amazing. I know you will."

"But Rosey, you were just spectacular! The best dancer ever! How will I ever top you off?" She exclaims in a hurried.

"Glin, you'll do fine." Elphaba says, pushing her onto stage, but it's okay because she's supposed to trip.

"W-Where am I?" Glinda blinks; I just know she does. "Excuse me, kind sir. Might I ask where I am."

"Get lost, sweetheart." The grumpy traveler (AKA Fiyero) shouts. "I'm waitin' for my train." He's actually a pretty decent actor when he wants.

"Well, that's no way to talk to a lady!" Glinda snaps.

"Lady, schmady. Get lost!"

"I was willing to give a penny or two to the gentleman who helps me." She sticks up her nose.

"What makes you think I want your money? Leave me alone!" Fiyero snaps.

Enter Boq. "Excuse me, Miss." Glinda gives him a pointed look. "I can help you out."

"You know where we are?" Glinda seems exuberant, as if she just won the lottery.

This is where Boq gets to sing a little jazz number about where exactly she is. I love the song, but I think it's best with Boq singing. "And that, my dear, is where you are." The travelers do a little dance number and Boq kisses Miss Deanna on her hand.

It's sad though, the show starts out real happy and becomes far too sad. Especially when Spurella dies. "De-Deanna..." My sister croaks. "I'm so sorry..." She really sounds like she's dying, such a good actress.

"You are not." Deanna spits in my sisters face.

"It wasn't me. Mathelia, her spirit... it cast over me. You were right..." Spurella coughs. "I was weak. But you, you're strong. Deanna, run away before it gets you! Go!" I'm not the only one with tears in my eyes as Spurella sings her final notes.

AND THIS IS WHERE IT GETS INTERESTING. Boq is standing nervously stage left, waiting for the big kisseroo. "I can't do this." He shakes his head, giving me a look of pure terror. "I quit. Get Avaric, he'll replace me."

That is the first time ever I've heard him beg for Avaric's presence. "Boq, you'll be fine. She isn't going to hate you for it." I shake my head.

"I know that..." He looks away. "But someone else will; I know they will."

"You can't know that."

"She said it herself." Boq hisses.

"Who?" I hope it's not that Milla girl... "I'll explain the whole thing to her."

Boq shakes his head. "It's just a stage kiss, Boq..." He whispers.

"If she gets mad at you for pursuing a career, she isn't worth it."

"Yes, you are." Boq looks at me. My eyes widen a bit at his words. "See! Now you know why I can't do this. You wailed to Miss Reign all about this kiss. It'll haunt me forever because you'll never talk to me again."

I kiss him; I really do. "Go, Boq." I whisper afterward. "I won't be mad." He looks completely clueless, and laughable. I push him off the stage to his dying Deanna.

Me? I feel like squealing because guess what? I kissed Boq! Instead of disrupting the show, I dance around backstage. Fiyero is sitting with Elphaba, looking rather grumpy. He sighs, not seeing me, "Spurella, you still love me, don't you?"

"Of course." Elphaba and he share a kiss. Just thinking about that word makes me smile. Elphaba looks up at me. "You seem rather happy."

"Boq and I kissed!" I can barely say it aloud whilst containing my squeal. Fiyero gives me a congratulatory look as we gather on stage for the curtain call. Instead of our normal positions though, Boq grabs my hand and pulls me between where he and my sister are supposed to bow. I couldn't be happier.

THE END!

Haha, jk. There's a epilogue after this and a sequel. I actually feel like squealing now, granted I wrote that word a million bajillion times on here. YAY! I hope you're happy now that I've finished. And I believe the show has serious potential to be on Broadway, right? Haha. Spurella, Deanna, and Argile are MY CHARACTERS (despite my earlier rant to konata about OCs...) ANYWAY! Hope you liked it. Epilogue coming soon :o)  
~obsessive-elphaba

**PS Wicked is not mine. Stephen Schwartz wrote musical, Gregory Maguire the book.**


	8. Epilogue and SPOILERS

I stood beside Boq, hand in hand, as we just finished the third performance of Deanna My Darling. Galinda - pardon, Glinda, told Miss Reign that she had a sore throat. Next thing I know, I'm on stage as Deanna! And boy was it the greatest experience ever. Despite the warning look I got from Frex after the kiss scene (which was AWESOME for the record), I couldn't be happier. Everyone was standing and clapping. Boq and I ran up to the front of the stage and he kissed my cheek, causing me to blush and the other high schoolers to cheer. I felt like dancing up the stairs to our apartment. I kept singing, "Where are you? Where are you going? Absolute location - you're right here!"

"Careful, Rosey, you'll fall again." Galinda giggles, but she was dancing and singing along with me.

"You're feeling better." Elphaba comments, a hint of knowing in her voice.

"Oh, Elphie! You know perfectly well I _had _to let Rosey get that kiss on stage. Nothing is more incredible!" She squeals. "Relative location- you're by the train station, listening to the baggage boy tell you how much he adores you, deaaaaar! So where are you? You're right here!" She sang, springing into the air.

I sigh. "I love my life."

"Nessie..." Frex mumbled, uncomfortably. I give him a sweet smile. "We need to... erm, have a talk..."

Fiyero cackles, but I don't understand why...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_That's all folks! Hmmm... what is Frex going to tell his daughter that would be so laughable by Fiyero? XD The singing, yep if you guessed it was the song from the scene where Deanna meets Argile (I may actually write it and it is called "You're Right Here"). Deanna the Dear? I sorta took that from "Glinda the Good." Hope you like it =) Lemme tell you: The sequel is Boq-centric and Milla has a bigger role. Thanks to this story, I can officially say I LOVE NESSAROSE! It was just kinda a "eh, she's okay" thing. BUT it is now official that she is loved by me. Same with Boqqy (which is his new nickname for me) WELL! I thank LEXIRENT97, TheGirlDefyingGravity, and the KKK for sticking with me the entire time! I love all three of you girls to death! Thank goodness I'm a cat because that's three death's right there! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!  
_~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
